Prank gone wrong
by FitzSkye
Summary: As a prank, Simmons convinced Fitz to act like a lovesick puppy around Skye. Knowing Fitz, it'll all go terribly wrong and he'll end up with his heart ripped out. FitzSkye, most likely BioSpecialist later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers,

Well, this is the start of a long and arduous journey, the simple premise for this story is that as a prank, Jemma has convinced Fitz to start acting like a lovesick puppy around skye, and without realising it, he starts falling in love with her. Just something to do to take my mind off of Skye and Lincoln, god they are way too stereotypical a couple. This story is before the season 1 finale, Ward is still on the team, Fitz doesn't have brain damage and Skye doesn't have powers. Starts of one-sided FitzSimmons, will later contain FitzSkye, one-side SkyeWard, and perhaps a small serving of BioSpecialist (might be one-sided).

Disclaimer: Do not own anything

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Pranks are a fundamental part of being a shield agent, you aren't truly a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent until you get pranked. Jemma had been pranked, he had been pranked, he had no doubt that Ward and May had both been pranked as freshmen, but Skye, she was the outlier, an irregularity, Fitz was a simple man, his being a rocket scientist occasionally clashed with that, but one thing Fitz didn't like was outliers, irregularities, he could make an exception in Skye's case but wherever he could, he eliminated irregularities, which is exactly what Jemma and he had done to Skye, pranked her and given her the full S.H.I.E.L.D. experience. But they still had to give her the 'real' prank, every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent got the 'real' prank,it was that one prank, that was bigger than any other prank you would ever get. Sometimes they were subtle, and went on for ages, like moving your coffee whenever you put it down for a whole year, just to convince you that you're going mad. Jemma and he had started brainstorming ideas for the 'real' prank, every year the 'real' pranks got bigger, better, and harder to predict, so they decided that they would do something slow and subtle, that would take months to play out truly.

"No, no Jemma, i'm not going to do it" Fitz protested once he heard Jemma's idea, she always had crazy ideas like this one, no-one could ever predict his Jemma. "But Fitz, it'll be the best 'real' prank ever, they'll sing songs about us back at the academy!" she tried to convince him with the glory he'd get for successfully enacting the best 'real' prank ever, but she knew that he knew that wouldn't work. "They already sing songs about us back at the academy, because we're just that brilliant" he retorted quickly, and then she flashed him _The Eyes_ _,_ which she knew full well was cheating, because he couldn't resist the eyes, and she knew it. "Fine, it better be a bloody brilliant prank though", he finally caved, he knew it simply wouldn't be worth arguing with Jemma, they always just went in circles, and eventually he caved, he always caved.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed, and Fitz couldn't help but smile, because she was smiling. "So, we'll have to start with something simple, maybe just start spending a bit more time with her?", Fitz contemplated what she was asking him to do, then got lost in a philosophical debate over the ethics of it all, and so decided to clarify what exactly it was that Jemma was asking him to do: "So just to recap, you want me to do what exactly to/with Skye?" Jemma shot him a look before giving him the explanation, "Just spend more time with her at first, then, just start acting like you have a crush on her. Simple see? It'll be brilliant!". Fitz knew what it was she wanted him to do, he also knew that when it came to him and girls it never really worked out. "Ah, Jemma, well, you see... Girls and I don't really work, even without a crush involved, I'm not really sure that I'm the right man for the job" Fitz tried protesting, he knew it was pointless, but he tried anyway. It took Jemma a whole of two seconds to formulate her response "Oh Fitz, you'll be fine, just stutter a bit, throw in some tech jargon and then make some nerdy references to Star Trek, I'm sure you'll be the most convincing actor ever!", this statement meant little coming from Jemma, but he had to admit she was onto something, of course, she never noticed the stuttering, tech jargon or Star Trek references he made around her.

He was about to protest some more when Jemma piped up at something behind him, he turned and saw Skye ascending the steps to the common area on the Bus. He didn't even get to turn back around before Jemma pushed him out of the lab and shut the door behind him. He slowly and tentatively climbed the steps up to the common room and found Skye spasmodically hitting keys at her laptop, taking occasional sips from a lemonade on the table in front of her. He cautiously approached and cleared his throat so she turned to look up at him. "Hey Skye, I was, ah, wondering if, perhaps, by any chance you would, if I could, Um, is that seat free?" He gestured to the seat next to her. She threw him a quizzical look before shuffling over and patting the seat next to her.

"so, Fitz, what's on your mind?" She piped up as he sat down. Fitz realized he had no idea, nothing to talk about, so he said the first thing that came into his mind: "I just noticed you on your laptop, and I was wondering, maybe you wanted some help?". She looked at him for a moment before replying "You want to help me play minecraft? Sure go ahead.". Although he didn't find it strange that she was playing minecraft, he was actually fairly surprised that she was doing so on the bus. His confusion must have shown vegans she offered n explanation "Miles introduced me to it, and now I'm obsessed" as soon as she finished talking, her lips dropped the smile they were holding as she realized that she'd brought up Miles. Seeing her emotional pain, Fitz did what any gentelman in his position would do, distracted her. "Looks like you've got a pretty mean house there, I like the tree farms, but you could really do with some more diamonds, ever tried spider mining?", he commented on her house and entire opperation, hoping to take her mind off of her troubles. "Why thank you Fitz, and I agree, one can never have enough diamonds, what's this spider mining concept you speak of?" She asked him curiously, he replied almost immediately "Well I'm glad you asked Skye, basically it's the concert of how every ore appears in a vein of minimum two, as a result-" suddenly the fire alarm went off and he knew instantly what had happened. He turned to Skye and quickly excused himself "Oh, fire alarm, Simmons probably blew something up in the lab, I better go investigate" he turned around and began walking down the hallway to the stairs. Halfway there, he heard Skye call out "Some other time maybe?",he smiled at his luck and called back "Another time, I promise".

God damn, was he good, or was he good? Stumbling, check, jargon, check, Star Trek references, well, he'd have to work on those. And so he hurried down the stairs to see what trouble Jemma had gotten herself into.

* * *

So, any good? Leave a review with your opinion. Ideas for later chapters? PM me.

-Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Readers,

I apologise for my lengthy and sudden disappearance, but as fellow writer's, i'm sure that you all know how hard it is to juggle having a social life and writing stories. Fortunately however, the new season of M.A.O.S. has inspired me to start writing my story again. A massive shout out to _AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, P3nny4UrTh0ught5, Oneta Astobi, Thefairytaleavenger, and VanillaAshes,_ for those golden reviews, I understand that heroes do what they do and don't expect recognition, but god damn does it help. Thanks guys.

 _AgentMaryMargaretSkitz_ \- Thank you very kindly, it's so nice to get such enthusiam in reviews. I like your ideas a lot, and if I'm honest, I already had that in mind, but I'm undecided which film to use. Something romantic, but not too cheesy, after all, Skye's something of a Tomboy. *returns bear hug*

 _P3nny4UrTh0ught5 -_ I couldn't agree more. Sure, Fitz and Simmons are cute, but she mostly just ignored him for the first season and a half. As far as updating soon is concerned, it's been 7 months, I apologize, but I'm sure you all know how juggling social lives, education and good writing is. I hope to improve my speed after this to a maximum of a month per chapter.

 _Obeys Astobi -_ I'm glad that you enjoyed it. That's kinda funny, 'cause I really like my writing style too, now if only publishers could agree with both of us, then things would get really interesting :P.

 _Thefairytaleavenger -_ Really? Because I loved that part too. Writing Fitz as outwardly awkward but inwardly smooth and confident is actually really fun, and I'll do my best to include more moments like that across the story. XD.

 _VanillaAshes -_ Nice to know another person likes it. As far as update soon is concerned, see 3 above. I read your critique of my writing style and I'm really thankful of the advise, I've done my best to fix what you said in this chapter, if you still think that it needs improvement then I'd be more than happy for you to Beta for me.

* * *

Jemma had a talent for blowing stuff up, despite the fact that she was only meant to do BioChem work. Fitz was yet to decide if he was proud or jealous of this talent. Fitz had tried frequently to blow things up by accident to let off steam, but unless the experiment was meant to end in flames, his OCD refused to let him mix inaccurate quantities of volatile substances. Fitz guessed that's what Skye would call _Uptight._ Fitz didn't like being uptight, he liked the idea of having a social life, unfortunately, his job hardly allowed for that.

"-Was just trying to mix the dendrotoxin in with a small measure of capsulated neuroposyne"

Fitz realised he was staring, thankfully Jemma hadn't noticed. That was a terrible tendancy and he really had to stop doing that.

"Fitz? Something wrong?"

He'd zoned out and started staring again, unfortunately, this time Jemma had noticed. Fitz panicked and prepared to improvise something about Star Trek when Jemma interrupted his thought pattern.

"Yes! You're right! the relationship between the two is too unstable. Oh, speaking of, how are you and Skye going?"

"Platonic, as ever" He, what he hoped was smoothly, replied. Fitz had never been particularly smooth, neither had he been particularly good at anything that involved women.

"Oh well that won't do, you're meant to be dazzling her! Being flirtatious! And would it kill you to be the one who makes a move on the girl this time Fitz? Honestly, for a rocket scientist, one would think that you'd know when to tell a girl that you're interested!" She retaliated, took a moment to catch her breathe, and then realized that she'd ranted a Fitz without him actually doing anything wrong.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I'm just really looking forward to this prank working, and so far you aren't quite living up to your acting part of the bargain. Are you now?" Jemma consoled. Fitz hated the way that she ended her sentence, it was in the particular tone of voice she used whenever she was disappointed in him, and it always tore his guts out when he heard it.

"Do you want help with that?" Fitz asked, trying to change the subject, he should have predicted that Jemma would never let him do that.

"Me? Oh no. But you know who does need help? Skye, I'm sure you can carry something or fix something for her, and make sure to stare longingly while you do!" And with that, Jemma turned around and continued to work on the dendrotoxin. Fitz, knowing when he was defeated, decided that it would be best to simply bite the bullet and go talk to Skye. If he was lucky, then maybe he'd just play some video games with her.

* * *

As he should have known by now, Fitz was not lucky, he was very very unlucky. So, naturally, when we entered the living area on the bus, he found Skye desperately trying to drag a large black box across the floor from Ward's bunk to her bunk. Usually Fitz would have asked what was happening, why was Skye moving a box by herself, why was it coming from Ward's room, Why wasn't anyone helping her? But instead, he jogged over to where she was and placed both hands on the box, pulling as hard as he could without losing his balance. Skye didn't comment, just gave him a thankful look before returning to the task at hand.

When they finally reached Skye's bunk, Fitz released the box from his grasp and took a few deep breaths. As he did, he noticed a small fiery red patch on the front of her collar bone. He ran through a mental list of skin markings, scars and bruises. He knew this wasn't a hickey, he'd never had or given a hickey, but he knew this wasn't one. He also knew that it wasn't a bullet wound, obviously. It probably wasn't a birth mark, but it could be possible. It could be a scar, but it would have to be recent. But it was most likely a bruise.

"Eyes up here Lab-boy" Skye quipped as she pointed a finger at her eyes, breaking Fitz's chain of thought. Fitz hadn't realized that he'd been staring and panicked when he thought that it had been misinterpreted.

"What? I-no, no I wouldn't-I was just-bruise! I mean, I was just trying to figure out what gave you that bruise" He desperately tried to defend himself, fearful that what honor he possessed was in danger.

"Don't worry Fitz, I figured. It was Ward, at training, I don't blame him... Who am I kidding? Of course I blame him, that's why we're stealing this!" She pointed enthusiastically to the black box in front of them.

"You mean you didn't think that I was staring?"

"Nah, I just love watching you squirm Lab-boy, your embarrassed stammer is by far the cutest and most entertaining thing on the Bus". She explained, and winked at the last part. Fitz could feel his cheeks getting hotter, Jemma certainly hadn't prepared him for this.

"So how does stealing this help? And what is this anyway?" Fitz asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject and avoid embarrassing himself further.

"Well Fitz, that depends. How good are you at cracking locks, and are you interested in pranking Ward with the best prank of all time?" She asked enthusiastically. Fitz knew that he could crack any lock with one of his gadgets, and he was meant to be impressing Skye. But he was already signed up to one "Prank of the year", and he doubted signing up to another would end well.

"Very good, and yes" Fitz hadn't meant to reply so fast, nor had he meant to sound so excited. But he just assumed that it must his hidden acting talent kicking in.

"So, what actually is this?" He asked curiously, "Because if this turns out to be Ward's Grandma and we're randsoming her back to him, then I'm out. I want to prank Ward, but I have moral limits."

"Who keeps their Grandma locked up in a black box, stored in their bunk on a plane?" Skye asked, with a tone of humour to her voice.

"Have you met Grant Ward? He probably keeps his humanity locked in a black box in his bunk on a plane" Fitz quipped back. As soon as the words left his mouth Skye burst into hysterical laughter, and Fitz felt a small smile come to his face.

"Seriously though, what's in the box?" He asked again, doing his best Brad Pitt impersonation for the question. Skye giggled some more at his refference before finally replying:

"His personal Store box. According to the Bus' manuals we all have one, under our mattresses, but apparently Ward is the only one who actually uses his. Supposedly they're encrypted with Shield's highest level of security and are the safest place to store any personal items. So I figure, we crack it open, take a look at what's inside, and use it to embarrass Ward in front of everyone. You in?" Fitz had to admit, he liked this plan better and better by the second. At least this prank was asking him to do doe thing that he was good at, technology and mechanics, not something he was terrible at, acting.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm in. When do we start?"

"We just did"

* * *

So, prankception. Let's be honest, we all know that it's practically guaranteed that everything is going to go horribly wrong for poor Fitz. But if he's lucky then maybe he'll get the girl in the end. I was thinking, Skye needs a nickname for Fitz, i was experimenting here with "Lab-boy", what do you think? Have a better idea? Leave it in a review or PM. I hope to see you all again for the next chapter.

Sincerely, FitzSkye


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how's it coming along?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well I figured when you said "Shield's finest", what you meant was a couple of deadlock personal codes and a turn dial." Fitz replied.

"And what did i actually mean then Lab-boy?" She retorted

Fitz cleared his throat, aware that sarcasm was not his strong point.

"As it would turn out, when you said "Shields finest", what you meant, in actual fact, was, "Shield's Finest"". Fitz was very careful to watch her facial expression without staring.

"I've always known you were a genius lab-boy, you didn't have to prove it." Her eyes crinkled slightly at the sides as her lips stretched into a smile. Fitz wasn't quite sure if she was being sarcastically satirical, or sarcastically condescending, considering Skye's light hearted manner, he assumed the former.

"So how long do you think then?" She asked, seemingly impatient to have leverage over Ward.

"At a guess? I'd say roughly, 20 minutes to an hour" Fitz wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction he should have expected. Although he was relatively certainly that it wasn't the one he got.

"An hour? I enlisted the help of Shields best engineer! Not most talented Intern! You've disappointed me Lab-boy. Ward should get back in 30 minutes, and I think that you'll find that the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am" She burst, sounding mostly annoyed.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing commander" Fitz panicked and said the first thing that popped into his mind. He squinted slightly as Skye looked like she was about to get angry again.

"You just bought yourself a lot of respect and 5 extra minutes, well played."

Fitz let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Well I don't know. Give me a minute. I'll figure something out" He returned his focus to the lock in front of him. It was moments like these that he wished picking locks was anything like it was in video games. He pressed his thumb to the pad that was the first line of defence. The familiar red "Access denied" screen flared to life. He fiddled with the dial on the side of the box a little more and tried again, only to find the same result.

"Hey Skye, could you pass me Ward's Night Night gun? I have an idea" Skye turned around and rummaged through Ward's supply kits until she returned victorious. Fitz took the weapon off her, making sure to give a thank you, and pulled his Tablet out of his backpack. He set to work on trying to pull Ward's fingerprints off of the gun when Skye asked him a question.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Jemma has this OCD of sorts, and she hates when everyone is switching guns on the battlefield and then Ward complains about his gun not being tweaked or weighted just right. So i added some dormant fingerprint reading software, so that we could always tell who was using who's gun" He explained, in what he hoped were simple terms.

"Awwww, how nice" Skye put on a puppy dog face

"Yeah well, not like she noticed. Nope. Maybe if i jumped out of a plane, then she'd notice" He muttered under his breath

"Hey." Clearly Skye must have heard him. He'd have to avoid that in future. "You'll get there one day. Anyway, you think you can make the gun talk to the safe?"

"Something like that" Fitz appreciated her words, and she had to be right, one day Simmons would notice all that he had done. That was only fair right? He returned to running the right lines of code needed to hopefully crack the safe.

He was just about to give up when suddenly the green "Access Granted" screen popped up and the wall of the box slid open with a _hiss._ Underneath was a keyboard panel and an alarmingly fast countdown timer.

"What's happening?" Skye asked

"I dunno, a password of sorts, we've got 50 seconds to guess it"

"Try Seal Team 6?" Skye guessed. Fitz didn't have any better ideas, so he put in what Skye said. Curiously though, only the 'S' key responded, and when he hit return, the whole screen flashed red and the timer reduced to 30 seconds. Fitz would usually have panicked at this point, but he had an idea. He found a screwdriver that he had abandoned on the floor and jammed it into the side of the keyboard. Putting all his strength onto the end, he used it as a lever to pry the keyboard up slightly. Underneath, he noticed that all the wires had been cut from the keys, except for two. What looked like the 'J', 'S' and enter keys. He pressed them so that JS appeared on the screen, and slammed the enter button. This time the screen flashed green and the timer stopped at 5 seconds.

"That was awesome! JS? How'd you guess that? are you a wizard?" Skye blurted, lining over his shoulder to see the display.

"No, the wires to all the keys had been cut except for 'J' and 'S'. From there it was just guess" Before Skye could question him any further, the keyboard slid to the side to reveal what looked like an urn and several scraps of paper. Fitz picked up the urn and turned it in his hand, reading aloud the note on the side: "Gramsy". He turned to Skye and held eye contact for only a second before they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Is that?" Skye asked

"His grandma? Well if it is, then i'd just like to say that I predicted this" Fitz finished for her

"What are those papers? They look like they have writing on them" Skye pointed out. Fitz looked down at them and picked up a few.

"There's a list of places, umm, Penrith Cinema, Stark Tower, The burger diner, a couple of other, some have crosses through them. Mean anything to you?" He handed the papers to Skye, as he began to look at the other papers. Some had lists of foods, others had lists of TV shows and books. Some items had ticks and some had crosses, like a checklist. He had just begun taking pictures of the paper when Skye tapped him on the shoulder.

"I've got it, he's sizing up a target, trying to figure out what they do, and where they'll be. If we can figure out who this is, we could get somewhere." She seemed to think for a minute. "Alright Lab-Boy, go utilise that lab of yours, maybe you can get something, i'll go run some correlation algorithms, in the meantime, could you pack all this up, wouldn't do for us to get caught red handed now would it?" Skye began to turn around and leave, but thought better of it and walked back up to Fitz and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for all your help here Lab-boy, it means a lot" better turning and exiting the bunk. Leaving Fitz a ridiculous shade of red.


End file.
